


Blood Bonds

by paskasaurus



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paskasaurus/pseuds/paskasaurus
Summary: The player character (you) returns to the Dark Core oil rig to retrieve a forgotten heirloom. Things don't quite go as smoothly as planned.





	Blood Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> dude i went completely overboard with this nondescript prompt. its basically pwp.
> 
> tw for sort of dubcon. there's some blood too but nothing explicit.

“Back so soon?” 

The sudden voice makes you jump. Just your luck to get caught when nobody knows where you are. And you were this close to getting away, too. You sigh quietly, gathering your nerves, determined to appear confident and in control. You turn around to face the speaker and forget everything you just thought about confidence. 

“You,” you exhale shakily. 

Darko. 

“Me,” he smirks, leaning lazily against a railing, white predatory teeth flashing in the dim light of the oil rig. Slowly, he straightens up and advances towards you, eyeing you up and down. Calculating his next move. 

Cold sweat breaks out on your forehead. Suddenly this doesn’t seem like such a good idea anymore. The plan was to retrieve your amulet you’d lost on the rig during the latest mission and should’ve been a piece of cake considering how the goons were all gullible chumps.

Guess you didn’t count on Darko patrolling the area as well. 

“What a pleasant surprise this is, finding you here all alone. Just missing a shiny ribbon,” he purrs, moving ever closer to you. “A perfect present indeed. Eliminating you wouldn’t even be difficult.” 

He’s mere inches from your face now, and you’re about ready to panic. Your grip tightens on the amulet you’re holding. 

“So what’s stopping you?” You ask, trying your best to not show the overwhelming dread you feel. By Aideen, you should’ve informed someone, anyone about this detour. The helmsman several decks below won’t be much help if the worst comes to pass and - 

“What makes you think I won’t do just that?” His sly voice interrupts your thoughts. “Eventually. Some… other business needs tending to first.” 

You blink, not understanding the situation. Then he abruptly raises his hands to your temples, and your vision explodes. You choke on a scream and he’s slamming you forcefully against a railing. You can’t see anything, but you feel his hot breath just under your left ear. 

“Look at you, so unaware and deliciously innocent. Isn’t it ironic how we are destined to fight each other in an eternal stalemate, dancing and occasionally dealing frankly half-hearted blows?” He growls, grabbing your collar. “This round seems a little different, though. Perhaps the tables have finally turned.” 

“Far as I know, Light has always won,” you spit and he has the audacity to laugh at that. 

“Has it now. Tell me, why are you on a mission to put us down yet again if you’re so victorious?” He chuckles, letting his lips brush your earlobe and making you shiver involuntarily. You still can’t see a damn thing but try to shove him away from you nonetheless. He hardly budges and chides you with a sharp tsk. 

“These are all semantics in my current mindset, though. I may not be completely human but I recognize the beauty and desirability in power. And you are powerful, even if you haven’t fully realized it yet.” 

He lets one gloved hand slide down your body, exploring your backside, fondling here and there, the other still holding you firmly from the collar of your shirt. You squeeze your eyes shut tightly, going completely frigid and sending out silent prayers to every entity you know of. 

The hand stops. 

“Pardon me for being so thoughtless. This is simply so exquisite to me, you know.” His palm connects with your temple, and your eyes shoot open, seeing once again. You look at Darko in shock. He smiles. 

“There. All better?” 

“How,” is all you manage to get out. 

“Oh, don’t you worry your bright head with that, you will learn all due time,” he purrs. “Or would, if I hadn’t got to you first.” 

You swallow nervously and force yourself to look him in the eyes. You’re surprised by the expression he’s got, not as malevolent as you initially imagined during your blind state. No, it’s intense and dark alright, but something else too. Fascination and… that glint in his eyes. 

You’ve seen that look before, on other guys’ faces when they look at you when you’re nightclubbing, and you have a sudden urge to laugh. He wants to play this sort of game? 

“I think I know what you mean with your ‘business’,” you say, taking on a seductive tone and allowing your eyes to wander over him. Yes, he’s good looking and toned underneath all those layers of clothes. You bite your lower lip, and that gets him. 

He grabs your arms and presses you flush against him. You smirk when you feel a hardening bulge brush against your thigh. 

“You see, I have a theory I need to put to test,” he explains in a low growl, grinding deliberately slowly against you. An involuntary gasp escapes you. 

“A theory about pure darkness and pure light mingling together. In a very literal sense.“ 

You feel a jolt of excitement travel through your body, and you push back against him, making him grunt. 

“I’ve always been one for experimenting,” you offer. He cocks an eyebrow, a sinister smile spreading over his face. 

“Excellent. It is always a pleasure to work with a willing test subject, even if the consequences aren’t all predictable or mutually beneficial,” he says, releasing your wrists and grabbing your bottom instead. You yelp when he hoists you up to straddle his midsection. 

“I only hope there won’t be any tentacles involved, yours or otherwise,” you quip.

“Rest assured that there will be none of the like… Unless you so desire,” he laughs. “But that is quite enough chit-chat, don’t you think?“ 

You shiver with anticipation and nod. He requires no further confirmation and dives in for a hungry kiss. You’re taken aback by the vigor but reciprocate in earnest, grabbing a handful of his sleek black hair, tangling your tongue with his. He doesn’t stay idle while devouring your mouth, hands palming your ass even when he grips you harder and effortlessly moves you against a metal wall of the rig. The cold metal connects with your bare skin from where your shirt has been riding up and your breath hitches momentarily. 

The unpleasant feeling passes as soon as Darko traps you between the wall and his arms, continuing a trail of almost violent kisses down your neck, sending shocks of pleasure all over your body. You moan when he presses his thigh between yours. He grabs your hand and guides it between your bodies, down to his crotch. He shoots you an expectant look and you give the bulge a firm stroke. He groans and bucks into you, biting into your neck and sliding his large hands under your shirt to cup your breasts. You close your eyes, hearing only your ragged fast breathing. 

His fingers find their way to the fly of your jeans, undoing it and dragging the offending garment down in one swift motion. You gasp when his palm presses against the mound between your legs, giving it an experimental squeeze. You squirm when he slips a finger past the fabric of your panties, snaking its way between your folds and gently rubbing the little pearl hidden there. 

You throw your head back in the face of sudden pleasure and reward him with another stroke on his growing hardness. He lets out a feral growl, dipping his finger deeper into you, crooking the digit and exploring your increasingly wet depths. You can’t hold back a choked moan when the finger finds a sweet spot. 

You feel his smug smile against your neck but can’t bring yourself to care, not when this feels so damn good. 

“This is just the first phase of the experiment, rider,” he whispers, slipping the finger out. You whine in frustration but shut up when he brings the glistening digit to his mouth, licking it half clean. Your eyes widen when he sticks it into your mouth next. 

“Sharing intel on experimentation results is a common practice between colleagues, and - ohh!“ 

He shuts up when you start sucking the digit, letting your tongue twirl around the pad of the finger while maintaining eye contact, tasting yourself and his saliva. His eyes go completely dark. 

"You little -” he starts but you silence him again with a forceful squeeze on his crotch. 

“Shut up and experiment,” you hiss, rubbing the front of his trousers. He groans, staggering back half a step and then slamming you against the metal wall with a loud bang. You have no time to complain more when he claims your mouth again, working on his fly frantically and finally releasing his impressively hard member. You feel all the warmth in your body pool down to your core. You bite his lip, demanding action. He is only too happy to oblige, taking himself in his hand, adjusting your position slightly before thrusting into you in full force. 

You gasp at the sensation of him filling you, basking in it for a moment before he starts moving, too slow for your liking. You rake your nails against the back of his coat with one hand, the other gripping hair on the nape of his neck. He grunts and sheathes himself to the hilt, savoring the feeling of you around him. 

“Faster,” you command with a breathy voice. He answers with a hard thrust that makes you yelp, and he sets a vigorous pace, abusing your inner walls and breathing heavily into your ear. Your quiet whines become louder moans of “please” and “yes just like that” as he pounds into you mercilessly, each thrust of hips making your body hit the metal wall and the sound it makes echoing throughout the rig. If nobody knew what you were up to earlier, they sure do now. 

You feel a pleasant numbness spread from your core and allow the pleasure and sensations take over. 

“Fast enough for you yet?” He asks between labored breaths, giving you no space to answer before kissing you roughly and thrusting hard a few times for good measure. You whimper and realize you’ve drawn blood with your nails on the back of his neck. 

He notices and furiously grabs you and proceeds to bend you over a stack of boxes, arching your back and slamming home into you again. 

“Did you just steal my trick, bitch? Ah, no matter, but I must do my part now,” he growls into your ear, making you wince. He leans over you and then bites harder than before into your neck, puncturing the skin with his canines. 

You scream in pain. This isn’t ordinary pain either: it’s freezing cold, centered around the bite marks and flowing steadily into your bloodstream. The spreading chill makes you shake uncontrollably, and you feel ill. 

”Don’t worry, the feeling will pass,” he purrs against your neck, stroking your back and maintaining a steady pace sliding in and out of you. You’re not sure you believe him until he licks the blood off the marks which somehow has a soothing effect on the icy sting. You sigh in relief and allow yourself to relax again. 

You hear Darko groan behind you in surprise. ”Incredible,” is all he says before thrusting back into you with newfound strength. He navigates his fingers back to your folds while increasing the pace with wild energy and finds the apex of your core again, beginning to rub and circle the nub in deliberate, teasing motions. You acknowledge that he’s chasing his end before succumbing to the shocks of pleasure wracking your body. 

The intensity is almost too much to bear with him gently lapping at the marks on your neck, the pressure of his body over your back and the friction sliding in an out of you. You’re breathing heavily in unison, and you can feel his pulse increasing, thrusts becoming more shallow and erratic. 

Then his finger presses something just right and you come with a scream, body going completely limp. Darko follows right after, riding the waves of your pleasure and screaming a name that isn’t yours. 

”Stars, Aideen!” He howls before collapsing on top of you. You’re too dizzy for the moment to realize anything’s off, gasping for air and wriggling away from Darko’s weight. You finally manage to slide out from underneath him, rolling on your side on the cold metal grates, gathering your wits and looking at him with a clouded vision. 

His eyes are closed even when he slowly lifts himself onto his knees, once immaculately styled hair in a wild mess. You’re a little disappointed the lighting of the rig hides most of his features. 

A few minutes pass with you both returning to your normal vitals, breathing evening out. The situation begins to dawn on you and you feel a cold sense of dread in your stomach. Strangely enough the feeling intensifies when you sit up, cold tendrils slithering into your insides and you suspect more dark magic is at play. 

”I am not Aideen,” you state dryly, breaking the silence. You stand up on wobbly legs, locating and pulling your discarded panties and jeans back on, not really expecting an answer. Then he turns to look at you. 

”That’s what you think,” is all he replies with and your brow furrows. You open your mouth to argue, but you get interrupted by a blinding beam of light from above. Darko hisses and clambers into the shadows behind some crates, tugging up his pants on the go. You shield your eyes from the light and look up to the sky, puzzled. 

A helicopter is hovering just above the rig. 

”She’s down there!” 

You hear a feminine voice yell into the cockpit over the noise of the whirling blades, and the aircraft maneuvers until it’s safely landing on the helipad further along the deck. Your heart jumps at the realization that they’re here to rescue you. You see a young bespectacled woman jump off the vehicle, shielding herself from the gusts of air the blades are producing. 

You take the opportunity to look at Darko but find him missing. Your eyes search around wildly until you spy him behind a pile of crates, staring at the aircraft with an unreadable expression. He appears to sense your gaze on him and turns to smirk at you. 

”Well, it seems our fun little experiment has been cut short for now,” he drawls, cocking an eyebrow. 

You blush violently. 

”Cut for good, I think!” You shoot back at him fiercely and he barks a laugh.

”I have a hunch that we’ll reunite sooner than you think. In the meantime, wallow in my absence.” 

With that cryptic note, he vanishes into the shadows. You pay him no mind and make your way to Linda, the helmsman (bless his soul for getting worried and assembling a rescue team), Elizabeth and Thomas Moorland who is piloting the helicopter. 

It isn’t until later when you touch the marks on your neck that you remember Darko’s words. The marks are burning with cold again, and the sensation seems to have spread to your stomach. He didn’t pull out when he came, you remember, and a chilling fear settles over you.

You definitely got more than you bargained for with that adventure, you deduce darkly, but feel a delectable flutter when you recall the events in detail. You feel your face heat up just from the memory. Then you remember something else and can’t help laughing bemusedly. 

You accidentally left the amulet there again.


End file.
